refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold City
My Lord Marquis(uess), People are flocking to our borders, and our prosperity has NEVER been greater. However, with increased population, comes increases in Crime. There are reports of a band of Criminal appearing within or near our borders. Please be sure to take the appropriate precautions. My Lord asked to be kept appraised of all progress that our Magicians made. I am pleased to report that with a minimal loss of fingers, toes, and one or two rabbits, we have managed to open and maintain a secure connection to an entirely different world. However, this barren hellscape is unlike anything we have previously before seen. It is a dim world of fire and lava. Zombie Pigmen litter the landscape, and after a scuffle with enormous, black Skeletons and some kind of flying abomination, we closed and destroyed the Portal. I would not characterize the project as a failure, however. Our best Technology experts say that the vast magma flows could potentially power our furnaces for the foreseeable future. Preliminary experiments with the few samples of Quartz brought back through the Portal showed promise, especially when combined with Redstone. Additionally, it seems to serve as a shortened means of travel between locations here on our world, which, since we have begun venturing into other realms, we have taken to calling the "Overworld." Indeed, perhaps the most interesting resource that we could potentially exploit is the mysterious Glowstone, so named because it emits light, and is hard. Also, it tastes like a rock. Easiest dollar I ever made. Though I must admit I was distressed when the glowing--never mind. Despite the danger, we believe that the potential resources are worth the risk, my Lord. However, to properly exploit them, we must ensure that we are properly protected (on BOTH sides of the Portal!) from the Dangers of what we have come to call the "Nether." At your word, my Lord, construction of these "Nether Portals" may begin immediately. Population Guild Education Complexes University (General) Rewrite Complete Universities are centers of Education. While Schools and Colleges offer generalized education, Universities offer broader curriculum and far more detailed studies. Complexes: Complexes are usually around 2-4 buildings, consisting of at least 2-4+ Classrooms per building. * Population Guild Complex ** Processing Building *** Information Processing **** Must have 15 Seats for Students **** Must have a Desk for the Teacher **** Must have 1-3 Luxuries **** Must have an Information Processing Guilder (Bookshelf/case in an Item Frame) ***** Does not count towards Luxuries *** Immigration Processing **** Must have 15 Seats for Students **** Must have a Desk for the Teacher **** Must have 1-3 Luxuries **** Must have an Immigration Processing Guilder (Bed variety in an Item Frame) within the room ***** Does not count towards Luxuries ** Education Building *** Education Classroom **** Must have 15 Seats for Students **** Must have a Desk for the Teacher **** Must have 1-3 Luxuries **** Must have an Education Guilder (Apple in an Item Frame) ***** Does not count towards Luxuries *** Lecture Hall **** Must have seating for at least 65 Students ** Administrative Building *** Diplomatic Classroom **** Must have 15 Seats for Students **** Must have a Desk for the Teacher **** Must have 1-3 Luxuries **** Must have a Diplomatic Guilder (Emerald Block in an Item Frame) ***** Does not count towards Luxuries *** Administration Classroom **** Must have 15 Seats for Students **** Must have a Desk for the Teacher **** Must have 1-3 Luxuries **** Must have an Administrative Guilder (Book in an Item Frame ***** Does not count towards Luxuries * Agricultural Guild Complex (4.2 Rewrite) * Mining Guild Complex (4.3 Rewrite) * Trading Guild Complex (4.4 Rewrite) * Crafting Guild Complex (4.5 Rewrite) * Military Guild Complex (4.6 Rewrite) * Dormitory Complex ** General Education Dormitory *** Students staying in the General Education Dormitory study from the discipline of many Guilds. Students who have not joined a specific Guild also stay here until they choose their specialty. *** Must have at least 4-8 Dorm Rooms **** Dorm Rooms house 2-4 Students ***** 1 bed per Student ***** 1 Bookshelf/case per Student ***** 1 Desk per Student ***** 1 Chest per Student ** Population Guild Dormitory *** Students staying in the Population Guild are destined for or are already apprenticed to the Population Guild. They are destined to be Clerks working in the Town Center's Administrative wing(s). **** While they recieve mostly specialized training for the Population Guild, a certain percentage of them also study in classes from the other Guilds, allowing them to Clerk for the other Guilds' Suites/Complexes in the Town Center. Their work allows the University Graduates from the other Guilds to focus on the work required within their own Guild *** Must have 14-30 Dorm Rooms **** Dorm Rooms house 2-4 Students ***** 14-19 if 4 Students ***** 15-23 if 3 Students ***** 20-30 if 2 Students ****** 1 Bed per Student ****** 1 Bookshelf/case per Student ****** 1 Desk per Student ****** 1 Chest per Student ** Agricultural Guild Dormitory (4.2 Rewrite) ** Mining Guild Dormitory (4.3 Rewrite) ** Trading Guild Dormitory (4.4 Rewrite) ** Crafting Guild Dormitory (4.5 Rewrite) ** Military Guild Dormitory (4.6 Rewrite) * Administrative Complex ** Population Guild Administrative Building *** University Regent's Office **** University Regent must have the Guilders of every Guild (if not Sub-Guild) up in his office ***** Do not count towards Luxuries **** If the University has a Banner design, there must be at least 4 such Banners in the Regent's office ***** Do not count towards Luxuries **** University Regent should have some form of automatic double doors leading into his office ***** May count towards Luxuries **** University Regent should have some form of Redstone-powered device ***** May count towards Luxuries **** University Regent must have a Desk **** University Regent must have 10-20 Bookshelves/Cases **** University Regent must have 15-30 Luxuries *** Population Guild Dean's Office **** The Population Guild Dean must have a Desk **** The Population Guild Dean must have the Guilders of every sub-Guild up within his office ***** Does not count towards Luxuries **** The Population Guild Dean must have 6-12 Bookshelves/Cases **** Population Guild Dean must have 6-12 Luxuries *** Build 5 Population Guild Teacher's Offices **** Each Teacher's Office must have a Desk **** Each Teacher's Office must have their Guilder up inside their Office ***** Does not count towards Luxuries **** Each Teacher's Office must have 2-8 Bookshelves/cases **** Each Teacher's Office must have 3-7 Luxuries School (Population Guild) ''' Classrooms: * Diplomatic Classroom ** Must have seating for at least 15 Students ** Must have a Desk for a Teacher (Support, Advanced) ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** Must have a Diplomatic Guilder (Emerald Block in an Item Frame) * Administrative Classroom ** Must have seating for at least 15 Students ** Must have a Desk for a Teacher (Support, Advanced) ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** Must have Administrative Guilder (Book in an Item Frame) * Information Processing Classroom ** Must have seating for at least 15 Students ** Must have a Desk for a Teacher (Support, Advanced) ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** Must have Information Processing Classroom (Bookshelf/Case in an Item Frame) * Immigration Processing Classroom ** Must have seating for at least 15 Students ** Must have a Desk for a Teacher (Support, Advanced) ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** Must have Immigration Processing Guilder (Bed color/variety in an Item Frame * Education Classroom ** Must have seating for at last 15 Students ** Must have a Desk for a Teacher (Support, Advanced) ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** Must have Education Guilder (Apple in an Item Frame) School Administration Offices * Must have one Teacher's Office per Teacher ** Must have a Desk ** Must have 2-5 Bookcases/shelves ** Must have 2-5 Luxuries ** Must have Guilder of their class (Item in Item Frame--see classrooms for specific details) * Must have Population Guild Principal's Office ** Must have a Desk ** Must have 6-12 Luxuries ** Must have 6-12 Bookcases/shelves ** Must have Guilders for each of his school's classes *** Diplomatic Guilder **** Emerald Block in an Item Frame *** Administrative Guilder **** Book in an Item Frame *** Information Processing Guilder **** Bookshelf/case in an Item Frame *** Immigration Processing Guilder **** Bed (any) in an Item Frame *** Education Guilder **** Apple in an Item Frame ** Must have a seat in this Stage's Executive Meeting Room '''Expanded Guild Complexes * Build 1-3 Workshops in each Guild Complex (Not including Magic/Tech). ** the workshops should have some working form of activity that the Guild participates in. ** Each Workshop employs at least one Specialist (Support, Advanced), and may hire one or more Clerk(s) (Player's choice) *** Specialists Require a Desk *** Specialists Require a Double Chest *** Specialists require a Filled Item Frame (with their Guild's item of choice) within their work area * Build 1-2 Additional Roomes (to taste) for each Guild (does not include Tech/Magic) * Each Guild must hire 2-5 Clerks (Support, Basic) to help run their Complex ** Clerks require a Desk New Guild Complexes ' '(Magic, Technology Sub-Guilds) The Magic and Technology Sub-Guilds do not necessarily need their own Complexes. However, if the Magic and Technology Sub-Guilds are not given a seat on your Advisory Council, their Complexes will be added onto the Crafting Guild Complex. * Town Center Advisor's Offices (Support, Expert) ** Required only if The Magic and/or Technology Sub-Guilds are given a seat on your Advisory Council (Not Required) ** Build an Office (1 each for Technology and Magic Advisors) (Support, Expert) *** Each Office Must have a Desk *** Each Office must have 2-4 Bookcases/shelves *** Each Office must have 2-5 Luxuries *** Each Office should have an Item Frame with a Magic or Technological item inside outside their door will become the Magic/Technology sub-Guild's official Guild symbol *** Build a Desk for a Secretary (Support, Basic) **** Secretary must have Desk **** Secretary should have 1-2 Luxuries ** Build 1-2 Rooms into the Administrative Complex (1 each for Technology and Magic Advisors) *** Each Room must have 2-3 Luxuries * Magic/Technology Sub-Guild Director's Offices (Support, Expert)-Guild Complex ** Required if the Magic/Technology Sub-Guilds are not given a seat on your Advisory Council ** Build an Office (1 each for Technology and Magic Directors) Expert *** Each Office must have a DEsk *** Each Office must have 1-2 Bookcases/shelves *** Each Office must have 2-3 Luxuries *** Each Office should have an Item Frame filled with a Magic or Technological outside their door will become the Magic/Technology sub-Guild's official Guild symbol *** Build a Desk for a Secretary (Support, Basic) **** Secretary Must have Desk **** Secretary should have 0-1 Luxuries ** Build 0-1 Rooms into the Crafting Guild Complex for both the Technology and Magic Sub-Guilds Expanded Throne Room ***To Be Completed*** The Throne Room must be expanded, to symbolize your growing power, might, and authority. The actual Throne Room itself may be expanded, support rooms may be added, or both tasks may be undertaken simaltaneously! Throne Room Upgrade * Install Lights that can be turned on or off via a Redstone signal * Convert part of the Dais into Iron Blocks ** Conversion may be new construction, or replacement of old blocks * Install a private Minecart track that will take you, safely, from the Throne Room back to your House/Estate/Base. * Add 5-15 new Luxuries Support Room Additions * Expand the Guard Post to at least 25 members ** Or install a second Guard Post * Build 1-3 Waiting Rooms for supplicants waiting to see you ** Must have seating for at least 5 supplicants ** Must be richly appointed: at least 20 Luxuries ** Should have a fire-safe fireplace built into one wall * Build a Park outside the Throne Room ** Should have at least 20 kinds of different plants/trees ** Should have as many kinds of non-hostile mobs as possible ** Should have at least 10 Luxuries * Build Secret Passages ** Build Secret Passages inside the wall to help you get around and/or spy on supplicants or others whom you find suspicious Executive Meeting Room * Build a Meeting Room in the Town Center with enough seating for all Advisors (including Magic/Tech if appropriate), the Museum Director, Ambassador(s), Player(s), School Principals, College Superintendants, any other important citizens, and 15 additional people City Museum It is time to relive your glorious history, and ensure that everyone, Noble or common, native or foreign, knows exactly what it took to get to this glorious city. Build a City Museum in the Town Center. Museum Exhibits: * Stage Exhibits ** Must have 1 Exhibit per Stage you have played through. ** Exhibits must include but are not limited to *** Exhibits do not necessarily need to be exhaustive *** Types of armor that had not bn used before that stage (includes dyed armor if that was introduced) *** Copies of any Stage and/or general journals from the time period. *** Copies of new types of tools used in a given Stage *** Copies of any tool, item, block, etc that played a significant role in that Stage *** Banners (new or existing) may belong here, or may instead be displayed in the Banner Exhibit. * Guild Exhibits ** You must have an Exhibit for each of the 6 Guilds (Population, Agriculture, Crafting, Trade, Mining, and Military). *** These Exhibits do not need to be exhaustive or extensive. However, they must give a general idea of the types of activities that each Guild inside your civilization partakes in. *** The Technology and Magic sub-Guilds do not necessarily require their own exhibit. However, if you are using these these sub-guilds very extensively, it might be a good idea. ** Guild Exhibits should have at least 2 examples of tools that the Guild uses. ** Guild Exhibits should showcase any major blocks (and/or multiblock structures), tools, and/or activities that the Guild undertakes *** Item Frames, Armor Stands, Signs, and any other mod-added variations on the same may be used. * Banner Exhibits ** If you are extensively using Banners, you should have as complete a collection of Banners (and/or Shields) that your civilization uses in this exhibit as possible. *** If possible, utilize dyes and dyeable objects to explain how to create the Banners again. With super rare items (ie mob heads, enchanted golden apples, etc) this is not required. * Other Exhibits ** Any type of Exhibit that you think of. Museum Staff * Museum Director (Support, Expert) ** Must have an office in either the Museum itself or inside the Town Center. ** Must have Desk ** Must have 1-2 Bookcases ** Must have at least 3-4 Item Frames *** May be any mod-added display item that displays at least 4 items ** Must have at least 3 Luxuries * Museum Staff (Support, Basic or Advanced, to taste) ** Must have at least 2 initial Staff Members ** An additional Staff Member must be added for every 4-6 Exhibits ** Do not need an office, unless desired * Janitors (Support, Basic or Advanced to taste) ** Hire 1 Janitor for every 6 Museum Employees (includes Director, Staff Members, other Janitors) ** Must have 1 Table ** Must have 2 Double Chests ** Should have 0-2 Luxuries ** For every Janitor hired, you must build an additional: *** 1 Double Chest for cleaning suppliles *** An armor stand with a dyed Leather uniform (Green and Blue?) Expanded Security Office * Expand the Security Office in the Town Center to allow for 12 Security Officers (Support, Advanced) total (does not include Iron Village Guard Post * Must have at least 6 Double Chests * Each Security Officer must have ** 1 Armor Stand ** 1 Double Chest * Build a Security Office Armory ** Armory must have 10 additional Armor Stands ** Armory must have 12 Double Chests to store weaponry ** Armory must contain at least 24 Melee Weapons ** Armory should contain at least 6 Bows ** Armory should contain at least 10 stacks of arrows. Second Janitor Build a second Janitor's Office in the Town Center Build a Janitor's Office * Must have a Desk * Must have 2 Double Chests * Should have 1-3 Luxuries * Hire 2-3 Janitors (Support, Basic) * Each Janitor must have ** An Armor Stand with a dyed Leather uniform ** 1 Double Chest for cleaning Supplies Second Cafeteria * There must be at least 60 seats in the Cafeteria ** The Cafeteria must be carpeted ** The Cafeteria must have at least 12 Luxuries ** There should be at least a half dozen Filled Item Frames containing various kinds of food that may be eaten within the rjoom (do not count towards Luxuries) ** There should be at least 3 Servers (Support, Basic) * There must be a Kitchen for the Cafeteria ** There must be a Head Cook (Residential, Advanced) ** There should be at least 6 other Cooks working in the Kitchen (Support, Advanced) ** There must be at least 25 Furnaces in the Kitchen ** There must be at least 15 Crafting Benches/Tables/etc in the Kitchen ** There must be at least 25 Double Chests/Equivalent in the Kitchen ** There must be a Food Storage Room for the Kitchen *** There must be at least 150 Double Chests (or equivalent) in the Food Storage Room Immigration All Immigrants must have their Guild's symbol next to/above their front doors. * Build 18-24 Residential (Basic) * Build 12-15 Residential (Advanced) * Build 6-9 Residential (Expert) Pre-3.1 Content Stage Foci A Girl's Best Friend Diamond Tools and Armor are unlocked! They Just Keep Coming Immigrants Choose From: * 4d6 Houses Base Decoration, +3/2 Immigrants, 10 Base Utility, +1/4 Immigrants * 8d6 Apartments Base Decoration, +2/2 Immigrants; 6 Utility, +1/3 Immigrants (intended to be roughly 1/2 the size of a House) * 12d6 Slums Base Decorations, +1/6 Immigrants; 3 Base Utility, +1/3 Immigrants (Intended to be 1/3 or smaller the size of a House) These may be mixed/matched, but should be replaced at the rate of: * 2d6 Apartments for every 1d6 Housing replaced * 3d6 Apartments for every 1d6 Housing replaced. They Aim to Misbehave Outlier You've always had SOME Crime, but now, they've ORGANIZED! Build an (ig)Noble Outlier! Choose what kind of Criminal you may have, or if you aren't sure or don't care, roll on the table below: Into the Nether! Outlier Build an Outlier inside the Nether! Below is a list of requirements for the Nether Outlier (Anything on top of this is a bonus): * If Nether Portal is not inside the Outlier (Recommended), the Nether Outlier MUST have easy access to the Nether Portal. * The Nether Outlier MUST have at least 2d6 (4d6+ recommended) guards/permanent military personnel. ** Personnel may live in a barracks. ** Must have an Armory/supply depot inside the Outlier. ** Recommended to have a mix of swords and bows ** Recommended to have Iron Armor. * The Nether Outlier should have a Mining Outpost. ** Mining Outpost does not need to have a physical mineshaft. Rather, it's a place where the Miners bring their haul back to. ** Any Mining Outposts must have at least 1d4 Miners *** Recommend 2d4 or more Miners ** Miners should be escorted by military (can be scripted or just hypothetical) ** Should have ample storage for Netherrack and/or Quartz. ** Miners must have a place to live in the Nether Outlier. * Lava Brigade ** If a Lava Brigade is present, it will probably be small. The Lava Brigade is 1-2 people that gather Lava for use in Furnaces, etc. ** Should have Chests/Tanks (if applicable) for Lava Buckets. ** Should have Chests for empty buckets waiting to be filled. ** Brigadeers must have a place to live in the Nether Outlier. Trade and Transportation Edition? Expand your Market by 2-3d6 stalls/shops/etc. Connect one or more Outliers to the Capital. Any Nether Portals must be guarded by a minimum of 1d6 Guardsmen on the Overworld side. If there is a defensive outpost on the Nether side of an Outlier Portal, there should be at least defensive fortifications, a small barracks, an armory, and 1-2d6 Guardsmen. If Outliers are connected to the Capital in the Nether, there must be a clear and definable path between Nether Portals.